


Wacky Arm Waving Drunk Ollie

by Freedoms_Champion



Series: Malcolm Merlyn's Mom Moments [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drunk Texting, F/M, Gen, Mal looks out for the kids, Minor Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen, Ollie will drink anything, Pre-Series, Rain, middle of the night rescue mission, really minor guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedoms_Champion/pseuds/Freedoms_Champion
Summary: Laurel has mid-terms in the morning, but that doesn't stop her drunken boyfriend from texting her in the middle of the night. She has to get him home safely, but who just pulled up in a limo?
Relationships: Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen
Series: Malcolm Merlyn's Mom Moments [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765921
Kudos: 13





	Wacky Arm Waving Drunk Ollie

**Author's Note:**

> I guess Malcolm just drives around all night for no reason?
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Laurel Lance really wanted to strangle her boyfriend sometimes. It was two in the morning and he knew she had mid-terms tomorrow, but she’d still gotten the half-coherent call for her to come and find him. She had seriously considered just going back to bed; after all, she’d only been there for half an hour after finally giving up on studying, but he’d started texting her and it was too annoying to ignore.

So, here she was, dragging her drunk boyfriend out of a club into the rain, hoping she would have enough money for a cab. There was no point in checking Ollie for money, he was bound to have only credit cards in his pockets. She could just hear her dad ticking off all the reasons Ollie wasn’t good enough for her.

“Leave me alone, Dad,” she snapped under her breath, nearly toppling into the gutter as Ollie pulled her off balance. “I love Ollie, even if he does stupid things like this sometimes.”

“I wanna go back in there,” Ollie pouted, leaning his head back and letting the rain fall on his face.

“I know you do, but you need to go home,” Laurel replied, peering around. She couldn’t see any cabs, go figure. Well, it was a good time to see if she had any money in her purse anyway.

She caught movement in the corner of her eye and grabbed Ollie’s arm before he swayed into the street. “Oh, no, you’re staying with me,” she told him, dragging him back to her side.

Ollie giggled and Laurel wrinkled her nose at the alcohol on his breath.

She snarled a swearword and shook her purse. The flashing neon lights of the club were making it too hard to locate her wallet. If she couldn’t find it, they’d be stuck out here in the rain until she could get Ollie’s phone away from him and maybe call his dad for help.

There was no way her dad was going to get up in the middle of the night to get Oliver Queen safely home.

Headlights swept over them as a car pulled up to the curb. Laurel made sure Ollie stayed at her side or he might have face planted onto the hood of the car. Well, it was more of a limo, she realized. The back window rolled down.

“Oliver? Miss Lance, you’d better climb in, I’ll take you home,” a man said. Ollie beamed and pulled the door open, slumping halfway into the limo. Laurel frowned but helped him get in the rest of the way. There weren’t a lot of people who had limos and knew her on sight in Starling City, so getting in was probably safe. Then again, she couldn’t think of any reason those people would be outside a club at two in the morning.

Tommy was the only one that came to mind and it wasn’t his voice. Laurel made sure she had her phone in her hand and slipped into the limo after Ollie.

Malcolm Merlyn smiled and swung the door closed. “Tell the driver your address, Miss Lance,” he said. “It’s only fair that you can go back to bed while I make sure Oliver gets home safely.”

Laurel automatically relayed her address, shoving Ollie aside as he leaned over her.

“Thank you so much for this, Mr. Merlyn,” she said, finally managing to return the smile.

“There’s no need to thank me,” he said easily. “I’m happy to make sure that Tommy’s closest friends don’t fall victim to the violence that has been taking over our city. After all, he tells me you are going to become a lawyer and help the people of Starling. And I have too much affection for Robert and Moira to let something happen to their son.”

Malcolm poured clear liquid into a glass tumbler from a decanter beside his seat. “Bottoms up, Oliver,” he added, handing it to Ollie.

Laurel watched her boyfriend cheer and toss back the glass, gulping down its contents. The next moment, he looked disappointed.

“What is this, water?”

“Of course it is,” Malcolm said, taking the glass back. “I don’t want you getting too hung over in the morning, you know.”

Laurel shivered a bit and wished her coat wasn’t soaked. This whole night was turning out really weird. Ollie’s drunken behavior was par for the course, but she couldn’t come up with a good reason for Malcolm to show up out of nowhere. His friendliness and attentive behavior were weird too. Laurel didn’t know him very well, but Tommy had a lot to say about his dad. Top of the list was how cold and distant he had become after the death of his wife.

Malcolm fiddled with a few knobs and hot air gushed over Laurel from the vents. He cut off her awkward thanks with another smile.

“I know you’re in school, Laurel, and taking it a lot more seriously than Oliver or Tommy. I don’t want you getting sick because of all this and missing classes.”

Laurel nodded, unsure if she should say anything else. The limo pulled up to another curb and stopped outside her apartment building.

“Good luck with your classes, Miss Lance,” Malcolm said, opening the door for her.

“Thank you, Mr. Merlyn. Good luck with Moira when you get Ollie home.”

She waved at Ollie, who had abruptly sagged in his seat, and dashed for the door.

Maybe everything had gone weird, but at least she could get some sleep knowing that Ollie was in good hands.


End file.
